


resolve

by Saerwenn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Competition, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Laser Tag, M/M, Making Out, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Relaxing, klance, recreational activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerwenn/pseuds/Saerwenn
Summary: A friendly game of laser tag gets a little out of hand.





	resolve

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prompt I found: take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me...then shoot me and walk away. 
> 
> I had to put it into a blender and spit it back out with competition, heavy makeout sesh, and good ol fasion feels. 
> 
> please enjoy and let me know what you think! I'd love to do more promts so if you have one feel free to leave it in the comment section :)

When Allura suggested a "recreational activity," this was not what had come to the forefront of Lance's mind.

He had suspected a boring Altean movie, or swimming grueling laps in the strange upside-down pool. Dragging his feet, he followed his team members down the hallway, grimacing when they turned in the direction of the training room. Alteans had a warped sense of relaxation. 

However, when the door to the training deck slid open with it's usual whoosh, Lance had to blink rapidly to make sure he wasn't seeing things. 

They were standing in front of what looked like an obstacle course? No, not a course; there were just bunkers and obstacles scattered around the room. The lights were dimmed to almost black, with the faint glow of blue from small outcrops in the walls the only real source of light. Was that fog rolling across the ground? If Lance didn't know better, he'd say this was... 

"Laser tag?!" 

Pidge was a second sooner than Lance in her deductions, and Allura grinned. 

"Yes! Shiro helped me set it all up. This is sometimes used to have fun on Earth, right?" 

"And has the added bonus of training!" Coran piped up from the corner, where he held guns and vests in his arms. Lance grinned. 

"Oh, this is SO my game! You're all going down!" he shouted as he raced with the others to gear up. Keith snorted from somewhere behind him.

"Just because you use a gun in real life, doesn't mean you'll win in laser tag, Lance," he stated matter of factly as he slid his vest over his head. Lance looked away from where his shirt had risen above his pants, exposing smooth white skin with a small patch of dark hair below his naval. Now was not the time for such trivial matters as his long time crush on Keith to butt in, thank you very much. He shook his head. 

"Just you wait, Keith, I'll be the last man standing and we all know it," he smirked, securing his own vest in place. Keith grinned. 

"Care to make a small wager?" 

"You're on, mullet!" 

Keith stood with one hip popped to the side, his hand on his chin as he stared Lance down. "Alright, here's the deal."

 

~~~

 

Lance stood in a hidden corner of the course, shroud in darkness as he tried to calm his breathing. He wanted to let the others exhaust their energy first, picking each other off so he could swoop in at the end and finish the game. He could hear footsteps all around him, and Hunk's high pitched shreik from his distant left signaling there was at least two people in that direction. He exhaled slowly, thinking about what was at stake here. 

If he wins, Keith has to cut his hair. That was no surprise to anyone. 

No, what was surprising was what Keith wanted from HIM.

Movement to his right snapped him out of his thoughts, and he raised his rifle in search of the noise. With a practiced hand, he peered through the scope as he scanned the darkened room. He supposed it was likely time to make his move anyways, although unsure of the number of particapants remaining. Lance crept out from behind the pillar he had deemed his stakeout spot, crouching low to the ground and making his way through the course, checking every corner and keeping his guard up. Even still, images of Keith filled his brain. Where was he right now? Was he as skilled with a fake blaster as he was with a knife?

As he rounded a corner, it took him a second to realize the image of Keith in front of him was real, and not a figment of his imagination. The yelp that left him definitly wasn't manly. 

"Hey Lance," Keith grinned as he half whispered his greeting. He was a few feet in front of him, weapon raised, but Lance was in the same situation. 

"So, what, Keith. We just stand here until we both shoot at the same time and die?" he mused. Keith shrugged. 

"You could just surrender." 

"In your dreams, soon to be not-mullet." 

Keith grinned. 

"Well, then I'll end this quickly." 

Before Lance could react, Keith was lowering his rifle and crossing the space between them in two long strides. 

And if anyone asked him later why the hell he didn't just shoot him right then and there, he would shrug and mumble something incoherent. 

Because when the hell had Keith Kogane, the lone wolf, knife boy extrodinare, ever looked at him with such sex appeal before? His eyes were dark and hooded as he quickly approached Lance's space, mouth tilted upward in an infuriatinly gorgeous smirk. Lance stood, slack jawed and face flushed red, as Keith raised a gloved hand and slowly placed it on his blaster, lowering it from his chest to press in even closer.

Lance took a shaky step back. 

Keith took a large step forward. 

The thud of Lance's back hitting the wall was drowned out by the thudding of his heart against his chest as Keith loomed over him, crowding him into a corner and caging him in with both arms. One hand stroked the tanned skin of his neck, making the boy shiver, and suddenly it was framing his jaw, and Keith was closing the distance between them-

The world blacked out around Lance. All that existed in his universe at this exact moment, was that Keith Kogane was kissing him. 

Keith Kogane was kissing him. 

Lance felt his eyes flutter closed as the sensation of Keith's plump lips moving against his own filled his mind. Keith used the hand at Lance's cheek to tilt his head up slightly, allowing him to snake his tongue past Lance's lips and lick into his mouth, forcing a gasp out of the cuban. Their bodies were flushed together, their mouths greedily devouring each other, and Lance finally dropped his blaster to the ground to bring his shaky hands up to Keith's neck and wind them around him, grasping at the tendrils of hair flowing past his shoulders. Keith grasped his waist desperatly, the hand at his jaw sliding down until it was settled between his shoulderblades, keeping them together. 

Keith kissed like he did everything; passionatly, determindly, hotly. 

Lance's brain was mush. He was making out in a darkened corner with his not so subtle crush. He clung desperatly to Keith, fisting one hand in the fabric of his shirt, swirling his tongue around as a small moan forced it's way out of his throat.

Keith pulled back finally with a filthy pop, one hand returning to Lance's cheek to keep his gaze tilted into Keith's beautiful violet eyes. Lance's vision swam as he gazed at Keith's eyes, filled with lust, at his lips, red and shiny with spit, at the flush on his cheeks... 

At the grin on his face.

At the sound of a blaster being fired. 

Lance gaped up at Keith's shit eating grin. 

"I win." 

 

~~~

 

If Keith won, Lance had to go out to dinner with him.

Lance stood in front of his mirror, glaring at the small piece of hair that wouldn't stay flat no matter how hard he tried. Not like it mattered, of course... nothing special going on here, right?

When Keith had first told them that would be his prize if he won, everyone snickered and oooh-d. Lance glared at him and stuck his tongue out, assuming Keith was attempting to make Lance eat something horrible, or just sit miserably in his presence. After what happened on the training deck, though... He was completely confused, and maybe a little nervous. 

Did Keith kiss him because he liked him? Or was it simply a dirty tactic to win the game? Lance's face felt hot at the implication. If Keith truly didn't understand the weight of what he had done, then Lance would likely curl up in a hole and die. How was he supposed to look at that face everyday, and know what his lips felt like against his? How their bodies fit together like two halves of a mold? How his hands had grasped him like he never wanted to let go...

Lance felt his whole body shiver and he shook his head. Not the time. Time to get this dinner over with. 

He snuck out of his room and wandered out of the castle, where they were docked on an alien planet with what seemed to resemble grass. He smiled to himself at the familiar sight. 

"Hey."

Keith was leaning against a tree, hair blowing slightly in the wind and a gentle smile on his face, one that made Lance's heart - and his feet - trip over themselves. 

"Hey! So um, ready to go?" he babbled nervously, making his way over to where Keith had already turned. 

"Follow me." 

Always, thought Lance, but he clamped his mouth shut and trailed after the raven haired boy like a puppy. Keith didn't even look back to see if he was coming along. They walked for what seemed like ages, through trees and long grass, and as they trudged up a hill, Lance noted they were headed further and further away from any sign of civilization. Which was kind of weird, if they were meant to be going to dinner, right? 

"Keith, man? If you're bringing me out here to kill me quietly, I'd like to protest." 

Keith chuckled. "Give me some credit. I'd do it in your sleep. We're here, anyways." 

Whatever rebuddle Lance was preparing died on his throat as they stepped over the threshhold of the hill. 

There was a large, grassy clearing atop the hill they just hiked, a few small trees scattered around the edges. The sun shone bright in the sky, hanging low in the horizon as it cast golden light on everything in it's path. There was a large blanket, that Lance recognied immediatly as one of their bedsheets, spread out in the middle of the grass, with a large picnic basket sitting atop it. But all that was only background noise to Lance as he stared at what was in front of them. 

Because there, with light dancing and reflecting off it's shimmering surface, was an ocean. 

Not a real, earth ocean of course; he doubted this water was swimmable, and it was likely not as large as Earth's ocean, but for as far as the eye could see, the water ebbed and flowed, dancing in the sun and casting beautiful, echoing noises as the waves reached the shore. They way Keith had set up their food, they would be looking out over the water as they ate. He stared down at Keith, who was now spreading food and drinks out for them on the blanket with his brow set in concentration. Keith, who was now smiling at him and patting the space next to him. 

Keith, who had brought him to the water. 

Keith, who had kissed him yesterday. 

Keith, who he might be in love with. 

Keith who was now worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he observed the tears pooling in Lance's eyes, threatening to spill over. 

"I'm sorry," he started to say, but Lance dropped to his knees and halted any further speech.

"Thank you," he sniffed, "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." Keith grinned at him, and he returned it with his own watery smile.

"Lance, I just..." Keith's eyes were downcast, but his hand shifted forward and gingerly clasped Lance's hand in his own. "You're really important to me. I know I have a hard time sometimes, showing my feelings, but... I really like you." Keith's face was beet red and Lance felt like he was about to ascende to heaven. 

"You...promise?" he whispered. Keith's eyes met his with startling resolve.

"Of course I promise," he stated. Lance sniffed unattractively. 

"Then yesterday, when you, um, you know..." the cuban waved his arms to finish his sentance, and Keith chuckled, scratching the back of his head. 

"Well, I really wanted an excuse to bring you here, and my competitive side may have come out... it was a little selfish, I know. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortab-mmmph!"

Lance lunged forward to steal Keith's lips in a searing kiss, knocking them both backwards onto the blanket. Keith recovered immediatly, wrapping his arms around Lance and holding the boy atop his body as he kissed back with fevor, and Lance could feel his smile on his own lips. Pulling away, Lance smiled down at him and rested his cheek on Keith's broad chest. 

"It's all I've been able to think about," he admitted, "So you had better be willing to provide."

Keith grinned even wider. "Anything for my boyfriend." Lance turned as red as a tomatoe and hid his face in Keith's shirt, laughing with joy.

 

~~~

 

The rest of their evening was spent together on top of a hill, gazing out over the ocean. Lance told Keith stories of his home, and Keith told Lance how beautiful he was. They ate together, and then cuddled together in the warm breeze, watching the sun dip lower beyond the horizon. 

"So I was right," Lance laughed as they packed up, "This is the blanket from your bed!"

Keith looked at him sheepishly. "Yeah, I didn't think that through. Now it will be too dirty to use to sleep tonight." 

Lance smiled, and wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend's neck, kissing him passionatly. When they pulled back for air, he gave Keith a cheeky wink.

"I may be able to help with that."


End file.
